Una tarde de Primavera
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Cuando Kakashi vuelve de una misión, en vez de ir directo a su casa, hace una parada que se ha convertido en una costumbre.


**N/A:** Buscando imágenes de Naruto por internet, me he encontrado con esta y he dejado mi imaginación volar. Me he tomado un par de licencias, por lo que se podría considerar esto un AU, ya que no es exactamente fiel. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de primavera, las calles de Konoha estaban a rebosar de gente a esas horas. Niños que salían de la academia ninja, de entrenar o simplemente de estar con sus amigos. Y adultos que hacían las últimas compras del día antes de ir a casa para preparar la cena.

Hatake Kakashi también caminaba por esas calles. Ocultaba su cara bajo una máscara e iba leyendo un libro para nada apropiado para menores. Acababa de volver de una misión y lo que el cuerpo le pedía era dormir durante toda la noche del tirón, sin embargo antes tenía algo que hacer.

Tampoco es como si tuviera a nadie esperándole en casa. Vivía solo desde hacía muchos años y la soledad se había convertido en su compañera habitual. Su padre había sido el primero en morir, cuando él era aún muy joven. Años después su mejor amigo, Obito, y luego su amiga Rin. Y por último su maestro, Namikaze Minato, el Cuarto Hokage.

La noche en la que el sello del Uzumaki Kushina se rompió y el Kyuubi fue liberado, el Tercer Hokage había dado la orden a los más jóvenes de no interferir en la batalla, puesto que eran la siguiente generación. Algunos habían protestado, otros había acatado las órdenes como buenos ninjas y todos habían pasado las horas más amargas de su vida, escuchando explosiones, gritos, llantos y demás sonidos que solo se escuchan en una batalla.

Pero él no había sido uno de ellos. Desobedeciendo las órdenes había dejado un clon para adentrarse en el bosque y salir de la aldea sin ser visto. Corrió durante un buen rato en la dirección en la que su maestro había enviado el ataque del Kyuubi. Pero no sirvió de nada, cuando llegó al campo de batalla Kushina había creado una barrera que no le permitía entrar y ayudar. Por lo que tuvo que ver y oír con impotencia la discusión del matrimonio y cómo ambos padres se sacrificaban por su hijo recién nacido. Cómo su maestro se desplomaba en el suelo, sin vida, tras sellar la mitad del Kyuubi en su interior y cómo Kushina perdía el equilibrio al no tener más fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Kushina siempre le había parecido una alocada mujer a la que le gustaba dar abrazos y bofetadas por igual. Pero hasta ese momento Kakashi no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era la mujer ninja. Había sobrevivido a la extracción del Kyuubi, algo de por sí milagroso, y aún así había tenido fuerzas para intentar sellarle de nuevo en su interior. Kakashi estaba seguro que de no ser por la garra del Kyuubi, Kushina habría podido sobrevivir.

Le faltó tiempo para llegar hasta ellos cuando la barrera se desvaneció. Mientras el Tercer Hokage y sus hombres intentaban salvar al matrimonio, él se acercó al altar de ceremonias. El bebé dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en la cara, como su hubiera entendido el discurso de sus padres–más bien el de la cotorra de su madre–y le hubiera gustado. Lo cogió y se acercó a Kushina, el Tercer Hokage le rogaba para que se callase y ahorrase fuerzas por su hijo–Naruto según dijo–pero Kakashi sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, había perdido demasiada sangre. Cuando le vio dibujó una débil sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, no te quedarás solo.

Cuando la imagen que tenía de Kushina se volvió borrosa, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Kushina no tardó mucho más en cerrar los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

Desde entonces habían pasados tres años. Kakashi seguía igual que siempre, realizando sus misiones con meticulosidad, llegando tarde a los sitios por las razones más estúpidas y yendo siempre que podía a visitar las tumbas de sus amigos para contarles las últimas noticias.

También había adquirido una nueva costumbre después de volver de una misión. Y era ir a uno de los parques que había cerca de la academia ninja. A esas horas casi todos los padres iban a buscar a sus hijos para llevárselos a casa, por lo que la solitaria figura de un niño de 3 años sentado en un columpio destacaba. Caminó haciendo algo más de ruido para que el niño le escuchara y cuando lo hizo y levantó la mirada Kakashi se paró.

El niño, rubio de ojos azules como su padre, cambió su semblante triste y melancólico por uno de felicidad. Saltó del columpio y corrió hacia él con los brazos estirados. Kakashi se agachó cuando llegó a su altura y le revolvió el pelo.

–¡Kakashi-niichan! ¿Cuándo has vuelto de tu misión?

–Ahora mismo renacuajo–le contestó Kakashi.–¿Te has portado bien?

Uzumaki Naruto se separó un poco y se sonrojó. Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, había visto los restos de lo que parecían la nueva travesura del niño de camino al parque. Al parecer había pintarrajeado todo un barrio.

–Bueno…

Kakashi se levantó y Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando la reprimenda.

–¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar mientras me lo cuentas?

Naruto abrió los ojos y compuso una gran sonrisa de pura felicidad.

–¡Vamos al Ichiraku!

–¿No prefieres otra cosa? ¿Algo que no sea rammen por una vez?–el niño negó con la cabeza. De modo que Kakashi suspiró y se dio la vuelta, rumbo al restaurante. Naruto le siguió corriendo.–A ver, desembucha, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Naruto se frotó la nariz mientras le contó, con todo lujo de detalles, la nueva técnica que había empleado para pintar el barrio de turno sin que le pillaran. Las sombras de ambos se hacían más grandes conforme se iban alejando y el sol se ponía aquella tarde de primavera.

* * *

¿Y bien? Ya sé que técnicamente Kakashi debería tener el ojo tapado por lo del sharingan. O que tendría que haber hecho alguna mención de porqué no lo tiene, pero no me quería centrar demasiado en Obito y Kakashi. Así que bueno, como que he pasado un poco olímpicamente de ese detalle. Espero que aún así os haya gustado :3 y recordad que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz :)


End file.
